The present invention relates to an air-bag arrangement, and more particularly relates to an air-bag arrangement intended to provide protection for an occupant of a motor vehicle, such as a motor car.
It has been proposed previously to provide an air-bag in a motor vehicle, such as a motor car, the air-bag being adapted to be inflated in the event that an accident should occur so that the inflated air-bag is positioned to provide some protection for the driver or occupant of the motor vehicle.
One typical air-bag arrangement incorporates a support plate, there being a gas generator having a radially outwardly extending flange which is connected to the support plate, by means of securing bolts or the like. An annular region of an air-bag surrounding an aperture formed in the air-bag is trapped between the support plate and the flange of the gas generator
Because it is desired to provide a gas-tight seal around the opening formed in the air-bag, the support plate and the flange on the gas generator are secured very tightly together with the said region of the bag surrounding the aperture formed in the bag being squeezed between the support plate and the flange.
It has been found, however, that if an air-bag, formed of a conventional fabric material, is subjected to a substantial compressional force for a long period of time, the fabric may deform or be damaged. Thus the fabric trapped between the plate and the flange may deteriorate, subsequently providing a flow-path through which gas may leak.